


This Changes Nothing

by otpcutie



Series: Built On Bones [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blushing, Bucky is a shit, Bucky receives the sex acts, Conflict Resolution, Confusion, Cuddles, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Pet Names, Possessiveness, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, communication (their way), reassurance, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: One of Steve and Bucky’s ‘games’ leads to unexpected results. Peter and Tony encourage Bucky to discuss it with Steve.This story followsMake Me Yoursbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Built On Bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760572
Comments: 27
Kudos: 198





	This Changes Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is Steve/Bucky focused. I wasn’t planning to work on this next but this ideas been sitting with me for ages so😇😂
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/190084598797/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-make-me-yours-ao3)⭐️ for this series, posted to my tumblr.

Steve had been staring at him funny for a week and Bucky chose to ignore it, taking one from Tony’s handbook. He pretended not to know why his partner’s eyes lingered with a familiar darkness that had a different glint to them, worry mixed in. 

Tony and Peter picked up on it too, they tried to ignore the slight but noticeable tension in the air. As well as the way Bucky was acting like even more of a shit than normal. Their usual banter laced with an underlying _issue_ that he refused to address and Steve was just as stubborn. 

Steve hoped Bucky would talk to him about it, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He hadn’t wanted to push him because he figured Bucky just needed space to process.

The timing wasn’t missed by their boys, it was after their most recent ‘game’. They’d made a bet and Bucky lost, which meant that it was Steve’s turn to play with him like he would a sub. Only with neither of them being subs these games were really for their own kind of devious thrill, with the traffic light system in place. 

Not that it was really needed, given how attuned they were with one another and how long this sort of fun had gone on for. Steve was pleased he’d won the bet, he hadn’t been quiet about how one was needed with him pulling the shots after Bucky’s recent mischief.

Bucky enjoyed it, he _really_ enjoyed it.

The most surprising part was that Tony had brought it up, as if reading their minds and deciding his dumbass Daddies needed some encouragement. Ironic considering he was expected to speak up about these sorts of things, a fact that wasn’t lost on Bucky. But this was a different set of circumstances, between him and Steve. 

Tony didn’t even warm up to it, the brat. Just laid himself over Bucky, where he’d been spread out on the couch watching Peter play a game in their living room. _Theirs,_ including Peter’s. They were blessed, after being given the key he’d made himself at home.

“You’ve known Steve forever.” Tony spoke softly, but they both knew Peter was in hearing range, his pretty head tilting like a kitten hearing their food bowl shake. 

It made Bucky’s lip quirk, despite being fairly sure of where this was going and that Peter was surely in on it. Still playing but his focus was obviously on their conversation, it was irritatingly adorable. 

Tony’s eyes flicked to Bucky, his _Daddy look_ not deterring him in the least. Even as he rested his chin on Bucky’s chest and gazed up at him with those big eyes of his. They were sharp too, like he was waiting for Bucky to give him a hard time.

Bucky’s flesh arm was bent behind his head, he looked casual as the other moved to play with Tony’s hair. Tony could see it though, the unease in his body that had been there so often since he and Steve last left the playroom in their home. Bucky didn’t speak, just waited for him to continue, to see how much he’d picked up on. 

Tony started with what he needed to rule out first, however unlikely it seemed. “If something happened that you didn’t like Bucky, you know he-”

“Woah, there, doll.” He pressed his thumb over Tony’s lips, shushing him. “It wasn’t like that.” 

He was quick to reassure, Steve would never cross his limits and he trusted him with his life. If that had been the case it would’ve been discussed already. It was a trust that had been put to the test on many occasions and there Bucky was, alive and well. 

For Tony that left only one alternative. Peter had paused his game, letting Bucky reach out to bring him closer. He kissed Peter’s cheek, “You two ‘bin worried about us?”

That was one of the few situations that made him feel guilty, more so than murder ever would. 

“Not worried, just…” Peter moved the bean bag over, leaning against the couch and sitting by them. “Confused.”

Tony hummed in agreement, holding Peter’s hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Tony’s face told him he’d been worried though, worried and putting together the pieces.

“So it was something that _didn’t_ happen then.” Tony concluded, it was only logical and he’d seen moments- Bucky appearing almost embarrassed when Steve showed him attention that was from a pure overwhelming need to have his hands on him. 

Usually he’d love Steve getting handsy, his control slipping in a way that only happened with Bucky- considering D/s didn’t feature in their relationship- and they loved stirring each other up, Bucky especially. 

Bucky wasn’t a man who usually got embarrassed, he was unashamed by even his darkest desires. Steve was similar but Bucky knew how to fluster him. This- this was new.

“It’s not what you’re thinkin’,” Bucky seemed proud of that, they’d both been able to cum.

Tony was only more confused, conflicted because he was so curious to get to the bottom of it but also wanting to respect their privacy. Sometimes he watched them play, but they’d done so by themselves this time, Tony was happy for his Daddies to have that one on one time together. 

Just because they were polyamarous didn’t mean they had to know everything about the inner going ons in their individual relationships, he wanted to respect their privacy the same way they respected his.

If Bucky, with his big mouth, didn’t want to talk about it there had to be a reason. Whatever went on, it was about something that _hadn’t._ He didn’t pry further and neither did Peter.

Peter did move onto the couch with them, it was squishy but Tony and him managed to lie together. He was a bit uncertain if he should speak up, he felt so welcomed but he didn’t have their shared history and was still adjusting. He decided to because they always supported him speaking his mind, reminding him that he could be open.

“I think Steve’s worried, he looks how he did when I came back after the mix up.” Peter bit his lip, he didn’t want to intrude and he wasn’t sure his opinion would be as appreciated. He hadn’t known them all as long.

Bucky’s eyes saddened but he smiled, brushing his thumb over Peter’s cheek and pulling his lip free. “Ya think so?” His eyebrows creased, importance being put in his words, in _his_ opinion.

Peter nodded, his stomach churning for Bucky and fluttering because they always reassured him without even needing to be asked.

“It’s not..” Bucky trailed off and groaned unhappily, rubbing at his face. “It’s not anythin’ either of you needa worry about and- I don’t wanna keep anythin’ hidden darlin’, it’s just…” He wasn’t sure what exactly _it_ was yet.

Tony helped with a guess, “You need to talk about it with Cap.”

He understood that, talking with his Daddies- or them dragging things out of him- was usually very helpful in sorting out his own feelings. He imagined this was different too considering how Bucky and Steve often knew each other better than they knew themselves, their relationship wasn’t conventional but it was right for them.

“We could stay in my room tonight, I had that thing to show you anyway,” Peter said to Tony, hoping they could give Steve and Bucky some alone time.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony smiled at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Bucky saw. Whatever the _thing_ was it wasn’t for Daddy Tony. 

“So I’m the only one not tryna keep secrets around here huh? I see how it is.” Bucky joked with a lopsided grin, admiring the pretty minxes that might just send him to an early grave.

“Surprises don’t count,” Peter chimed, sitting up with a shrug and pulling on Tony’s hand expectantly. “C’mon, we have to build my new lego set, I want to show Ned.”

“You want to show _off_ to Ned, you mean.” Tony got up, smirking. It had been a gift from him, Tony couldn’t help himself. 

Tony let Peter lead him to his room, which was rarely used considering most nights they all slept together. It was mostly where Peter studied- a course Tony paid for without asking because he showed interest, it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission- and kept his growing number of possessions. 

Before he left Tony whispered to Bucky, “Steve’s _sulking_ Buckaroo, Sam didn’t ask for him today.”

That had the air knocked right out of Bucky, he got up and went to their shared room. Steve had gone to tend to some business for Tony with Sam and he’d lied, he told Bucky Sam needed him there.

It wasn’t the lie that bothered Bucky, though that didn’t sit great with him either. It was knowing _why_ he felt he needed to, probably to get away from him acting strange for a while and to seek advice from Sam, without actually talking about it.

Bucky went to have a long shower and think about his game plan, winging it didn’t seem like the best idea. 

~~~

When Bucky came out, towel around his waist and damp hair dripping down his chest, Steve was lying on the bed. He’d changed into sweats and a tank top, his other clothes put away- probably to hide the fact that they’d show he hadn’t actually attended to any _business,_ Bucky thought bitterly. 

The second Bucky pulled his towel free, letting it drop to the floor and Steve _looked away_ his plan went out the window. 

Now he was pissed. Steve could tell by the way he was loudly pulling out clothes to wear and his body looked tense. Steve felt guilty, opening his mouth to apologise or explain or _something-_

“I’m not Tony.” Was the first thing Bucky snapped at him, turning and frowning.

Steve would’ve found it cute, Bucky all grumpy while he was as naked as the day he was born- he did find it cute, but he tried not to show it.

His eyebrows furrowed and he sat up, “I… know that, I never said you were.”

Steve’s confusion only pissed Bucky off more, he dressed angrily and shook his head like Steve was an idiot for not reading his mind. He could feel bad about his behaviour later.

“Do you know that? ‘Cus you sure haven’t been actin’ like it.” When he had on a pair of boxers he sat on the bed, leaving distance between them. 

He was feeling petty and a little vulnerable, sue him.

Steve turned to face him better, his confusion now laced with irritation because that wasn’t fair and Bucky damn well knew it. “What about you, sweetheart? You’ve been avoiding me. How am I _supposed_ to act?”

Bucky’s jaw was set, he winced and looked down. Steve sighed, rubbing at his beard, they both could be firey and stubborn but they rarely fought. It made his heart hurt, obviously letting Bucky come to him wasn’t working.

He moved a little closer, taking it as a good sign when Bucky didn’t shift away. He spoke gently, his voice warm, “I know you’re not Tony. I don’t _want_ you to be anyone else, I want you to be yourself.”

Bucky snorted under his breath and tried to get himself out of what was about to be an uncomfortable conversation, “Jeez, you really know how to sweet talk a guy.”

Steve, the bastard, didn’t let him. “You said-”

“I know what I said.” Bucky’s cheeks burned, he’d replayed those words plenty of times, he’d been drowning in embarrassment.

Steve had replayed them too but he attempted not to, the effect they had wasn’t easily disguised. That made his own face feel warm, waiting for him to continue but Bucky only sat there not sure of what to say. Which was a first.

Steve took the plunge, “You told me to _put it in you-_ like, like it was a joke. But I know you, you meant it.”

Bucky liked to think he’d came up with something sexier but Steve had his hands all over him, whispering dirty shit in his ear and waving that pretty dick around. Grabbing at Bucky’s ass, rubbing on his perineum, playing with his balls, getting him to suck said pretty cock and giving him the cruelest blowjob in return. It was just a moment of weakness, that was all. 

“That why you shot your load off so quick?” Bucky meant it to be mean but when he glanced to Steve it fell short.

Steve hesitated because Bucky may have meant the request in the moment but that didn’t mean it was true now or would be again. He hadn’t wanted to pressure him and still didn’t, until that point neither had considered it was a possibility. This was new territory, for them both.

Bucky took it as no and made his face unreadable, “It’s fine, Stevie, just somethin’ I said during sex- in the heat of the moment.”

Steve could’ve let it go like that but it wasn’t true. “Don’t lie to me.”

“And how was work with Sam?” Bucky scoffed, his expression very much back to annoyed.

Steve’s stomach churned, he deserved that. “I shouldn’t have lied, Buck, I know. I just… I don’t want to fuck this up, I don’t want to say the wrong thing here.”

That got Bucky’s attention and crumbled his attitude, “I get it and I’m sorry too.” 

If he’d just spoken to Steve and cleared things up- Steve wished he’d done the same with Bucky too, but they were talking now and that’s what mattered.

Steve put his arm around Bucky’s waist, a sign of his own forgiveness and waited for him to keep going, “But the only way you could say the wrong thing’ta me right now is by talkin’ out your ass, alright?” His face flushing deeper at the mention of asses given the topic. “Just give it to me straight.” Which wasn’t any better.

Steve’s lip twitched but he didn’t tease, he just nodded and brought Bucky closer. He couldn’t resist, kissing at his cheek, “Never seen you blush like this before baby, it’s cute.”

When Bucky glared he continued, “Yeah, that was why. I’m the one that should be embarrassed, it was like-”

“A teenager cummin’ their pants at a stiff breeze, only faster.” Bucky smirked, delighting in the fact it was now Steve looking flustered.

He fell silent realising what Steve had just admitted, but it also made his stomach drop in fear. Insecurity and uncertainty was bubbling inside of him.

Steve scanned Bucky’s face, tugging him to lay down and face each other. “Was that not what you were hoping to hear?” He squeezed his hip, “C’mon, Buck, just tell me what’s goin’ on.”

“I’m not Tony,” he repeated it quieter that time. “Or Peter.” When Steve gave him that dumb puppy dog face he knew he needed to explain, “I’m still me, just ‘cus I want y-”

“Want, present tense.” Steve’s eyebrows rose even though he was sure before, Bucky confirming was something else entirely. His cock stirred, Bucky’s too.

“Wanted.” Bucky snipped at him because he looked so smug, he was allowed to have some fun. “Anyway, just ‘cus I _wanted_ you to stick it in me doesn’t mean I’m any different.”

Steve rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Jerk.” But he knew what Bucky was saying and why he’d been fearful, concerned Steve would see him differently or expect him to change.

“So you wouldn’t want me to boss you around and get you to call me Daddy?” Steve asked with a shit eating grin, messing with him back and earning a smack to his shoulder. Ears pink at the thought, it was absurd to him.

Bucky snorted and shoved Steve onto his back, boxing him in, “Listen to me punk, just ‘cus I’m curious about how your cock would feel inside me doesn’t mean I’ll just letcha tell me what to do _or_ call you that. This changes nothing.” 

They both knew that wasn’t entirely true, but it didn’t change anything important including how they were together or their feelings. A different sex act was just being added to the mix.

“What does that make you when we do it, a power bottom? Who says you’ll get the power, huh?” Steve was still grinning, yanking him down for a hard kiss. 

Like his partner, Bucky didn’t like the sound of that either. He enjoyed their usual push and shove too much, no D/s expectations or either having to give up or take complete control.

Bucky groaned and chuckled against his lips, “Plently’a vanilla guys fuck without D/s, Steve. We’re just _us…_ but maybe sometimes _us_ includes you stuffin’ me full of that pretty dick of yours.”

Which was perking up, Bucky could feel Steve hardening under him. Steve even let him knead at his chest, rolling his hips and moaning into his mouth. 

“Us?” Steve picked up on that specifically, he anticipated it, hands grabbing at his ass. 

Bucky nodded, biting Steve’s bottom lip and humming when he gasped. “Know Tony’s switch, but he’s still my _boy,_ y’know? Maybe he can watch sometime if I like it, and if he’s a good boy.”

Steve did know, Bucky wanted to keep bottoming as something separate entirely, not into the idea of his submissive topping him. He also knew Tony would understand because he liked his set established roles with his partners.

Steve rolled them over so he was on top of Bucky, eyebrow raised and an easy confidence in his voice, “Wait, _if_ you like it? Oh, you’re gonna _love_ it.”

Bucky’s length twitched, on queue Steve’s smug smile lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. “So fuckin’ cocky.” He teased before peering between them, rubbing it over his sweats and kissing his neck.

“Fuck, honey. You’re serious though, you want to try it?” Steve rocked into the touch, eyes fluttering as Bucky’s teeth dragged over his skin. “You want me to fuck you?”

“I wanna try it with _you,_ sweetcheeks.” Making it clear he only wanted Steve to be the one to fuck him. Steve felt quite smug about that, honoured too. “And obviously, but not right now. Besides, gotta buy a fella dinner first.” Bucky then lifted Steve’s shirt off him, huffing.

That made Steve burst out laughing, leaving sweet kisses on his lips, “The last time I took you to dinner you wouldn’t stop grabbing on me until I let you jerk me off under the table.”

Bucky remembered that night well, it was always fun to crack Steve’s resolve and ‘letting’ him was laughable. Bucky may have started it but Steve was the one who dragged him into the bathroom for more. 

“Exactly. That’s romance, baby.” Bucky smirked, pushing at Steve enough that he could have room to turn onto his stomach.

Steve was too distracted to offer his own remark, eyes falling to Bucky’s behind. He swallowed, intimidated by the prospect of fucking him right then and there. Truthfully he needed some time to mentally prepare, he wanted it to be amazing for them both.

“Were you joking about not wanting to right now?” Steve checked, a hand smoothing over the back of his thigh.

Bucky turned his head hearing the nerves in his voice and peered over his shoulder, “I wasn’t jokin’, needa work up to that. Doesn’t mean you can’t earn it a ‘lil. I got two perfectly good thighs and..” he stared at the tent in Steve’s pants, “I still wanna feel it.”

Steve swore he died on the spot, his words eliciting a possessive rumble from his chest that made Bucky shudder. He wanted to earn it, to prove he was up to the task and make Bucky needy for it. 

“What would I do without that filthy mouth?” He shoved his pants down enough for his cock to spring free and tore off Bucky’s boxers. His movements were quick, echoing the impatience Bucky felt.

When he reached for the lube he pressed himself against Bucky’s back, erection resting at the cleft of his ass. Bucky couldn’t believe how much he was aching for him to fuck his _thighs._

Bucky ground back, torturing him happily with a gleeful smirk, “If you hurry up I’ll keep talkin’ for ya.”

Steve’s dick jumped at the thought, but his hand hesitated in the drawer. He took out the lube and ducked his mouth by Bucky’s ear, “Did you want me to wrap it up?”

“You loveable dumbass,” Bucky muttered, his metal hand reaching back to fist Steve’s hair. “Do we even _have_ condoms?” 

He knew they didn’t, after finding out Peter didn’t want to use them either their boys had thought it was a great idea to use them to make water balloons. Steve and Bucky had joined in the water fight, they’d also spanked them after. Both men tickled at the memory.

“Well… no, but I could buy some.” Steve didn’t think Bucky would want him to use one, cum kink was strong in their home, but it felt right to ask just in case.

Bucky turned his face, hiding any of it from Steve’s view as he smiled helplessly. Steve would do that for him even when he was hard as rock, without so much as complaining and it sent tingles down his spine.

“You better not leave this bed, that cum is _mine.”_ Bucky growled quietly, letting go of his hair and shaking his ass enticingly.

Steve couldn’t argue with that, he pushed Bucky’s legs together more and positioned himself with his knees on either side of them. He groaned at the sight, slowly taking him in- his hair a pretty mess, back muscles shifting as he looked over his shoulder at Steve once more.

Steve who had a hungry gaze, his big hands settling on the backs of his thighs and fingers digging in under those meaty curves. Bucky was gorgeous, stunning, _sexy._ Everything about him was big and fuck if Steve wasn’t feeling all kinds of lucky. 

He loved that Bucky was beefy and strong and could kill a man with his hands alone. He’d seen him do it, knew that in a fight Bucky would give him a run for his money. As well as being an experienced top and dom, a man who would never be lost for options, whether he was wanting to top or bottom. 

Yet, Bucky wanted to for _him_ in the future, wanted Steve to be the one to fuck him. It had his heart soaring and his hands spreading him.

Bucky wasn’t usually shy in bed, the soft sound that escaped his lips was undeniable. He liked showing off, was proud of his assets but Steve staring at his hole with that look on his face was nearly too much. 

“Stevie, baby, quit teasin’ and fuck my thighs already.” Bucky reached back, smacking one of his hands playfully. “Give it to me good.”

Steve cursed, uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount. “Never been real patient but it isn’t like you to shy away from letting me take you in, need to feel me that bad?”

Bucky chuckled, it coming out ragged as Steve slicked up his cock and between Bucky’s thighs, teasing him as much as he could during.

Bucky teased right back, “Shut up and slide it in sugar, gonna make you feel good. I’ll clench ‘em real tight for your cock, let you _use_ ‘em.” 

“Fuck.” One of Steve’s hands fanned out over a cheek, his thumb tracing down the cleft before using his grip to expose his rim, which fluttered sweetly for him. 

The other wrapped around his dick, dragging the tip along it and soaking up Bucky’s eager moans. 

“How’s that feel, honey?” Steve squeezed those perfect globes together, sliding between them.

Bucky’s eyes were heavy lidded, he hadn’t expected that it would feel as great as it did and he knew Steve was being a tease on purpose. “S’only only fair I get’ta fuck your tits later, if you keep bein’ a shit.”

Steve laughed, it came out breathless as he lowered himself to bite Bucky’s shoulder, “You and my tits, I swear to god.” He wished he could take back the wording the second he spoke.

“So you admit that’s what they are,” Bucky smirked, instead of answering Steve started to push into the crevice between his thighs.

Bucky fell silent, tightening them more for Steve until a loud moan was knocked right out of his chest. Steve’s cock was dragging deliciously, his body flush over him and groaning into his neck. 

Bucky lifted an arm, clasping onto one of Steve’s thighs encouragingly and leaking onto the bed. He could feel it all, his ass being stimulated with each rock of his body and Steve’s dick rubbing over his perineum, nudging the back of his balls.

 _“Oh-_ Bucky, baby.” Steve whispered thickly, hips stuttering when Bucky fisted his hair with metal fingers. He turned his head, feeling each other’s hot breath and kissing as best they could.

Neither knew how to put it into words but this felt different, exploring a new intimate act together. No more meaningful then when they usually had sex, but it stirred up heavy emotions for them both. It was different and amazing, the closeness getting to them.

Steve wasn’t sure he’d survive being buried inside Bucky, if this was how it was fucking his thighs. By the sounds Bucky was making it felt that way for him too, Bucky was unashamedly grinding onto the bed and back against Steve for more.

“Christ, Stevie, fuckin’ love that cock- _more,_ c’mon,” Bucky rambled, Steve’s broken grunts as he thrusted were music to his ears. 

Steve held Bucky’s hips, his forehead resting on his shoulder as Bucky’s back gleamed with sweat. He pressed his teeth into his skin, tasting him and sucking a mark. 

He kept sliding between his thighs, groaning out in awe, “Fuck you feel good, can’t believe we haven’t tried this before.” A hand moving under him and wrapping it around Bucky’s length, leaking was an understatement. “You’re _dripping,_ Buck.”

“Stop talkin’ and use that dick like I know ya can.” Bucky squeezed his thighs closer together, almost missing the hand on him because then Steve was fucking like he was born to.

“Thought I had to earn it?” Steve smirked as much as he could, wet and dirty noises filling the room. 

The sounds and feeling of his balls slapping against his skin had Bucky’s erection pulsing, precum making a mess underneath him. He’d seen Steve fuck like a champ more times then he could count and getting a preview of that made Bucky hot all over, lost for a comeback.

So Steve continued, slowing his movements and whispering filthily in his ear, “You’re moaning like a slut and- _shit-_ I’m not even inside you. Jesus, sweetheart, you’ll be bending over and begging for it.” 

“Fuckin’ hell, thought I was the one with the dirty mouth. You’ll be the one beggin’ punk, my ass is- oh, _god-_ glorious.” Bucky was being driven insane, close to crashing over that cliff. _“Don’t you dare stop.”_

He may have had a point, Steve cupped it with a shaky groan that turned into a gasp when Bucky clenched around him. He pressed his thumb into his lovely little back dimples, lips trailing over the scars on his shoulder and nipping softly at the sensitive skin.

Bucky’s fingers dug into the sheets when Steve moved faster, he felt like he was holding on for the ride. Steve wasn’t holding back, giving him exactly what he’d wanted and groaning like Bucky was the one taking him apart.

Steve’s thrusts became shallow and desperate, angling each slide to tease Bucky in all the best ways, with every move of that big cock. He could feel it, hot and throbbing. 

“Shit, ‘m gonna-” The thrusts got messy as Bucky cried out, he came untouched. Steve brought him through it with fingers gripping hard at his hips and panting against his neck. 

His ministrations all consuming, Bucky shuddering and lifting his hips to possessively coax Steve’s orgasm out of him. “I want it, Stevie. Fuckin’ me so good. Gimme it,” he crooned, rewarded by Steve’s drawn out low moan.

Steve sunk himself between his thighs, Bucky’s name spilled from his lips as he climaxed. He shifted his hips and decorated his rim with ropes of his cum, tormenting them both with slow rolls until neither could take it anymore. 

Bucky was sticky, a dreamy crooked grin on his face when Steve pushed his thighs apart and knelt between them. It was so predictable, Steve wanting to see his cum on him. 

It was hot and his heart leapt in his chest, Bucky snuck a peek over his shoulder. The way he was being looked at would make anyone feel smug and desired, it was devouring which gave him an idea.

“‘M too lazy to move babydoll, fucked me too good.” Bucky sighed happily, smooshing his face into his pillow. “Since it's your fault you gotta clean me up.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, eyes crinkling as he smiled and his hands smoothed over his skin. “You wouldn’t be a power bottom, you’d obviously be a pillow princess.”

Bucky snorted and joked, “It’s what I deserve Stevie, it’s hard work bein’ this gorgeous.”

“I’ll get a cloth,” Steve rolled his eyes but he agreed entirely, Bucky was gorgeous and he deserved to be spoiled. 

Bucky moved one of his legs to block him, “Can’t wait that long.”

A crease formed in Steve’s eyebrows, he looked awfully beautiful when he was dumb. Bucky put a hand on his ass, pulling so Steve could get a look at his cum covered hole.

When Steve stared too long without talking Bucky quickly lost his nerve. He blushed as he sat up, “I was just kiddin’, there’s wipes in the drawer.”

This time it was Steve stopping him from leaving the bed, catching his wrist and cupping the back of his neck. “Why do you keep lying to me, Buck?”

Bucky faltered, falling back onto the bed with a huff and grinned at him, “I dunno, hard to think when you made me cum like that.” They both knew why, the uncertainty and unfamiliarity. 

“You just surprised me, I didn’t say I wasn’t interested,” Steve laid on his side by him, cupping his face and sliding their lips together.

“Yeah?” Bucky touched Steve all over, now that he could. He sucked on his tongue, delighting in the way Steve’s eyelashes fluttered.

Steve shoved Bucky’s legs apart, he helped, spreading them like a whore. “Needed to let my brain start workin’ again, you were right- your ass _is_ glorious, Buck.”

Bucky’s blush deepened, he also appeared confident now that it was established that Steve was into the idea. “You ever think about this?”

Steve laid between his legs, a hand hooked under one of Bucky’s knees and kissing down his leg. 

“I’ve thought about everything to do with you honey, I know you’ve done the same.” He smiled, tongue sneaking out to lap up some of the cum. 

Bucky hummed an affirmative, peering down at Steve with a soft expression, fingers brushing through his hair. He was right, of course. Early on in their relationship they discussed the oddity that was two tops dating, while they thought about all possibilities together they didn’t feel as if they were missing out on anything. 

They were happy as they were, getting to explore these new acts together was just a pleasant surprise. Still, given this, they were both in need of some reassurance.

Steve gave his skin open mouthed kisses, tongue swiping the mess he left on his inner thighs and moaning softly. Bucky squirmed, scratching at his scalp and enjoying the attention, whining under his breath.

His eyes opened a sliver when Steve wondered, “Does it bother you that I don’t want to try bottoming?”

Then the little shit ducked his head to swirl his tongue around his rim, sucking with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hands on his legs, holding them up a bit to expose him more, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. 

Bucky’s words fizzled, tugging at Steve’s hair without thought, wanting more and to keep him there. Doing whatever _that_ was with his tongue, Christ, no wonder Tony loved it so much.

He shook his head, “Jesus- fuck, nah, ‘course not. I love what we do, you don’t leave a fella wantin’.”

Seeing Steve between his legs like that, having used his mouth to clean him and rubbing his beard on him while that sneaky tongue worked it’s magic- his spent dick twitched. He moaned, if only he was younger. 

Steve lifted his head, biting him gently with a playful smirk on his face, “Not even wanting more?” He teased, Bucky’s words were comforting though. “You know I love your cock, it’s not because-”

“Shh,” Bucky brought Steve on top of him, holding his jaw. “Me wantin’ to try this stuff doesn’t change anything we’ve spoken about since we got together, Stevie. I know it's nothin’ to do with me, dumbass.” He rolled his eyes. “Even if it was, one’a the great things about not bein’ monogamous is not feelin’ expected to meet all of each other’s needs.”

Steve’s lip curled, pressing their lips together softly, “You’re right but I don’t want anyone else to do that to me either, Buck. So you can keep your knives where they are.”

Bucky chuckled because what he said was true but Steve knew him, he’d have to work through some jealousy if that turned out to be the case. 

His fingers toyed with Steve’s beard, his skin feeling slightly raw from when his face was between his legs, he hoped he’d feel it the next day. “Mm, you got such a sweet mouth, sugar. I wanna suck your cock soon, show you my _gratitude.”_ He winked. “But right now…”

Bucky yawned and stretched an arm, slinging it over Steve’s shoulders. Steve got the picture, moving them into a more comfortable position. He wiped them clean a bit before bringing the blanket over them. 

They shared a few kisses, Steve tucking his face into the curve of his neck. Bucky was holding him, rolling them over so he could nuzzle at his chest. Steve didn’t mind, not when he could stroke his partner’s hair and observe him being adorable.

“They’re the best pillows,” Bucky whispered, resting the side of his face on one of his pecs with a cheeky grin. He only bit and licked his nipple once, using his impressive self control. 

Steve laughed and flicked his nose lightly, “Just get some sleep, and you try to tell me you’re _not_ a cuddle bug.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve’s smirk, limbs wrapped around him and sighing at his back being rubbed. “I don’t know what you’re on about, stop bein’ so damn comfortable and warm if you don’t want’cha boyfriends taking advantage of it.”

Bucky sounded like he knew exactly what he was on about, the denial was cute. Steve kept stroking down his spine, feeling a pull in his chest. 

“You’re adorable, just accept it.” Steve murmured, chest flooding with warmth. 

Bucky mumbled tiredly in Russian about how _Steve was the adorable one, with a great cock and a heart of gold- and, of course, a terrific rack._

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! I’d love to hear what you thought💚
> 
> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
